A dream of a simple life
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Pensamientos de Dean en una noche cualquiera.


**N/A:** Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Supernatural, ubicado en la cuarta temporada. Espero que le guste. Dejen reviews!

**A dream of a simple life**

Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en que las cosas no eran complicadas. Hace cientos o tal vez miles de años, Dean ya no lo recordaba, porque ese tiempo en su mente estaba cubierto de sombras y sin embargo sabía que había existido.

Cuando miraba el calendario o la fecha en su celular se daba cuenta que no había sido hace tanto tiempo, sin importar lo que en su mente pareciera. Sólo habían pasado dos o tres años, nada más.

Dos o tres años en los que la vida, no supo en qué momento, se volvió una mierda, una mierda más grande, mucho más grande de lo que había sido jamás. Como si antes no hubiera sido suficiente. Como si todo lo de antes no hubiera sido lo malditamente suficiente.

Ya no habían más salidas en la noche a beber un par de cervezas y ligar con la primera camarera que encuentre. No existían las ganas para hacerlo, tampoco. Eso era lo que se le había ido, las ganas. Las ganas de cazar, las ganas de beber, de hacer bromas, de seguir viviendo, simplemente. Las ganas se le habían quedado regadas (un poco) a trozos en el infierno, en esos malditos cuatro meses, cuarenta años; se le habían esfumado (otro poco) cuando vio a Sammy, _su _Sammy exorcizar demonios con la mente y se le iban cada día, a cada rato mientras Sam se alejaba, se alejaba para irse con una demonio hija de perra.

Ahora mismo no tenía ánimos de nada. Estaba sentado, en otro motel de mala muerte de vaya Dios a saber de qué pueblo o ciudad, con una cerveza en la mano y otra más en el piso, sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Una vez hace tiempo, las cosas eran simples. Ya no más. Y Dean quería huir, cada vez más.

Lo hacía fantaseando con cosas estúpidas, por ejemplo, que mama no moría y que no había ningún bastardo de ojos amarillos, ningún demonio al que cazar, que él y Sam crecían, como cualquier persona normal, unidos al principio y alejándose a la par que crecían. Y él era bombero o tenía un taller y se casaba con una chica linda que sería enfermera o reportera y tenía un par de niños. Una vida simple, sin complicaciones.

Cuando terminaba se reía de sí mismo. ¿Una vida simple, Dean? ¿Sin demonios, sin cazas? ¿Con una mujer esperando en casa a que llegues del trabajo? Claro, por supuesto hombre, si es tan fácil de lograr, tan fácil como evitar que el sol deje de salir.

No habían cosas simples, lo único que tenía era una montaña de mierda de la que no podía hacerse cargo, pero que no podía dejar de llevar. El plan de Dios (el que sea), evitar que Lucifer resucite y mientras lo haces, también, asegurarse que su hermano menor (la única maldita familia que le queda) no se vuelva un demonio en el proceso.

Nadie podía culpar a Dean de rendirse, nunca. Le habían quitado a su madre y había seguido, tragándose el dolor. Le habían quitado a su padre y eso casi le había destrozado, pero seguía, atragantándose con el dolor en la garganta y haciéndolo bajar a base de cacerías, de sed de venganza y de _no puedes Dean, Sam te necesita, tienes que salvar a Sam_ (y la verdad, por esos días, Sam le había salvado muchas más veces sólo por estar ahí).

Ahora Dean quería rendirse, rendirse como nunca había hecho, dejar todo a su suerte. Porque ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Habían miles de millones más en el planeta, ¿por qué él?

Se acaba la cerveza que tiene en la mano y estira el brazo para coger la otra. Sam está en la cama, cubierto con la sábana hasta el cuello, dándole la espalda. Dean sabe que Sam está despierto, que espera que se vaya a dormir para levantarse, caminar sin hacer ruido y luego largarse, largarse a ver a esa perra de Ruby. Dean sabe que Sam sabe que él sabe, pero aun así ambos fingen que lo ignoran. No es mejor, tampoco es peor. Es un _¿Por qué, Sammy? _latiendo en las sienes, como un intenso dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué? Podía esperar una traición de cualquiera, que cualquiera se alejara, todos, menos Sam y era él el que se iba, maldita sea, el que lo traicionaba.

Dean jamás, nunca había odiado a Sam. Ni cuando eran niños y dejaba de comer cereal para que Sam comiera, porque el muy imbécil no quería espaguetis. Ni cuando Sam peleaba con su padre y era él quien pagaba las culpas, quien tenía que ir al medio. Ni cuando se fue a la universidad (se desilusionó, eso sí). Jamás había odiado a su hermano por tener una vida que él no podía tener. Una vida con amigos, con novia.

En ese momento, Dean odiaba a Sam. Porque Dean no tenía novias (Cassie, pero miren como termino), tenia amantes de las que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y estaba seguro tampoco recordaban el suyo. No había tenido oportunidad de tener una vida. Lo único que tenía era la caza y a su hermano. Y aun así, Sam le traicionaba, sin importarle las veces que le salvó el trasero, que le cuidó cuando era niño, que se olvidó de ser Dean para que Sam pudiera ser Sam. Maldito bastardo egoísta y malagradecido.

La segunda cerveza se había acabado y antes de sentir tanta cólera por su hermano, Dean preferiría seguir fantaseando con su _simple life_. En vez de eso se acerca a la cama de Sam. Sam, que finge dormir, el muy bastardo. Sin quererlo su mano viaja al arma que lleva siempre con él y un impulso que está empezando a ser muy familiar le invade. Un disparo, uno solo y adiós a Sam (apostaba que unos cuantos haya arriba serian felices con eso). Dean se sienta en su cama, con el arma en la mano, apuntando a la nuca de Sam.

_Un disparo, uno solo._ Y sin importar que tan fuerte sea el impulso no dispara, no puede hacerlo. Porque, demonios, es Sam, su Sammy. Porque es la única maldita cosa que tiene al final del día, cuando acaban con el trabajo de turno, cuando los ángeles se van y desaparecen los rostros de mujeres desconocidas. Porque es su punto de partida y de llegada, dentro de todo, lo único estable. Porque si Sammy no existe no existe nadie más. No hay más familia, no hay amigos a quien llamar amigos, nada. Porque fue la única cosa buena que resultó de la telaraña de su vida y porque por Dios, le pertenecía. Él lo había criado, más que su padre (sin faltarle respeto a su padre).

Dean sigue sentado en la cama, ya no hay arma, sólo una mano vacilante que se acerca al pelo de Sam y se queda allí, a centímetros de tocarlo. Si lo hace Sam fingirá despertar y dirá "¿Qué pasa Dean?" o apretará los labios y seguirá fingiendo dormir. La segunda tiene más posibilidades de pasar.

Y de nuevo, Dean reafirma lo que ya sabe y siempre ha sabido. No va a matar a Sam, demonios, aunque se convierta en el mismísimo Lucifer y destruya el mundo. Lo va a salvar, va a hacer que regrese a su lado, así tenga que inventarse la fuerza y las ganas de donde no se pueden inventar, porque sin importar sus fantasías (con una chica y niños, siendo bombero) hay una vida simple que ha tenido, que es la única que conoce. Y en ella está Sam, sentado en el asiento de copiloto del auto que va de aquí allá por el país.

Y mientras se acuesta (sabe que Sam se irá apenas él cierre los ojos) desea más que nada una cacería como las de antes, sin ángeles de por medio, sin apocalipsis. Una simple y llana cacería en donde descubrirían al malo, lo eliminarían y se irían al atardecer en el Impala escuchando rock clásico y serían Sam y Dean y nada más.


End file.
